Reunited
by zabini91
Summary: Hermione and Harry see each other for the first time since the war and have a 'little' reunion. Kind of smutty.


Hermione was dressing after her shower when the doorbell rang. She grabbed the closest robe and threw it on, running down the stairs.

She opened the door and moved aside for Harry to pass through.

"So . . ." Harry said, trying his best to ignore the fact that her lingerie was showing through her sheer robe. "It's great we're finally hanging out. It's been a while."

"Yeah." Hermione agreed, sitting beside Harry on the couch. "Not since the war." She shrugged and changed the subject, "Ron will be here as soon as he can."

"Yeah." Harry said awkwardly.

"So . . ."

"So."

Hermione rose from the couch. "Want some tea?" She asked nervously. Things had definitely grown tense between the trio since the war had ended. Between Harry's constant interviews and Ron joining one of the top Quidditch teams, they had nearly no time to spend with each other.

"Yes." Harry said quickly.

When Hermione returned with the tea, she saw Harry staring into the fire. She cleared her throat.

"Is something on your mind?"

"Um, no . . . well, actually yes." Harry admitted sheepishly.

Hermione placed the tea on the coffee table and sat beside Harry.

"What is it?" She asked, placing her hand comfortingly on his knee.

"Well . . ." Harry said nervously, moving closer to her and watching her reaction as his lips slowly neared her own.

She sat perfectly still, not quite sure of how to react. So Harry kept pushing on ahead until his lips captured her own. What happened after that, Hermione still didn't quite understand. A tingle shot down her spine and she involuntarily lurched forward onto Harry, kissing him fiercely.

Harry responded happily, laying her down and holding himself above her, their lips never parting.

"Mione." He moaned, his hands roaming to Hermione's hips.

Hermione smiled and started lifting his shirt, running her hands along his toned stomach. Harry flinched away, smiling sheepishly.

"Your hands are cold." He explained.

Hermione grinned devilishly. "Oh, really?" She undid his jeans and pulled them down, and before he had a chance to react, wrapped her hands around his member.

Harry jumped and let a startled gasp escape his throat. Hermione laughed and kissed him, moving her hands to his hair.

"No. Go back a step." Harry breathed huskily, causing Hermione to giggle and move her hands back to his newfound erection.

"How's this?" Hermione teased, moving her fingers nimbly along his length.

"Gr . . . Great." Harry moaned, moving against her.

Hermione blushed and removed her hands from him in order to pull him into a heated kiss. Harry whimpered, but said nothing else.

"Harry . . ." Hermione whispered, urging him to look at her.

His eyes met hers and her understood her unasked question. Moving quickly, he untied her robe and pushed it aside. He hesitated before removing her underwear.

"Are you sure?" He asked, ignoring his desire in order to be courteous to Hermione.

Hermione nodded and guided Harry's hands to her underwear. He pulled them off and positioned himself at her opening. Harry entered Hermione slowly and cautiously, but gradually picked up speed, finding a rhythm they both enjoyed. He faintly heard a knock at the door, but ignored it.

"Harry . . ." Hermione moaned, digging her nails into his back.

Harry's pulse raced and he felt himself nearing completion.

"Mione . . . I'm going to . . ." He tried to warn.

"Please." Hermione said urgently.

Harry heard another knock at the door, this time louder, but was distracted by Hermione's moaning. All thoughts left his mind when he felt Hermione shiver and arch into him, screaming his name. He was sent over the edge and felt himself release into Hermione. He shuddered and collapsed onto her.

"That was-" Harry started, panting.

"Amazing." Hermione finished.

"I really didn't want to see that." Ron said from his position in the doorway.

Hermione and Harry's head's snapped up and Hermione blushed a deep shade of red before pulling her robe tightly around her.

"That robe really doesn't help much." Harry smirked, slowly pulling his pants back on.

Hermione looked down and her eyes widened, just realizing which robe she was wearing.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She shrieked.

"I think he was a bit preoccupied." Ron said sarcastically, looking anywhere but at his two friends.

Hermione glared at Harry and ran up the stairs. The slam of her door echoed in the silence of the living room.

"So . . . nice to see you again." Harry said awkwardly.

"Yeah." Ron mumbled. "It's been a while. I can see a lot has changed." He motioned to the couch that Harry still sat on.

"Actually . . . today was the first time that happened." Harry admitted. "Aren't you glad you witnessed it?" He tried to lighten the mood.

"No . . . not really." Ron sighed, placing himself in one of the chairs. He sighed deeply. "You do love her, don't you?" He asked, watching Harry expectantly.

"Of course I do."

"Good, good. And if you hurt her-"

"Ron." Harry laughed. "I won't."

Ron nodded. "Then you have my blessing."

Harry rolled his eyes and chuckled just as Hermione came down the stairs, now fully dressed.

"Hey, Ron." She smiled embarrassedly. Ron grinned and pulled her into a hug.

"It feels like it's been forever." He said.

"That's because it has been." Hermione laughed, sitting beside Harry on the couch.


End file.
